Conventional heatstakes normally employ a base portion having a shaft portion that extends through a passage of a workpiece. When the shaft portion is heat-staked, the result is a deformed fastener about the passage and fastening surface of the workpiece. The deformed shaft for this conventional heatstake does not provide a uniform, consistent, or completely fastened workpiece during the staking operation. The shaft portion deforms freely in an uncontrolled fashion and is completely governed by the staking device. If the shaft is not heat-staked properly, only a portion of the deformed shaft will contact the fastening surface, resulting in an insufficient fastener. Further, the shaft portion may be staked entirely through the workpiece passage and may never contact the fastening surface, resulting in the absence of a fastener for the workpiece.